Electricidad
by Leana Bodt
Summary: No se podía negar que Neji era un chico guapo, atento, inteligente y talentoso… sin duda el hombre perfecto para cualquiera… Cualquiera... menos para él. / Pareja: Sasuke x Naruto.- / Advertencia: Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Holaz a todas :3**

**Aqui les traigo un fanfic, que no está escrito por mí. Me lo ha enviado mi beta Akemi-chan y me dijo que podía hacer lo que quisiese. Y decidí subirlo, por lo especial que son éstas palabras con un significado oculto.**

**Espero les guste, me di la libertad de editarlo y cambiarle algunas cosillas, pero la escencia sigue instacta en estas palabras.**

**Espero les guste! **

***Saludotes enormes a Akemi-chan. Amiga... no sabes como te entiendo.-**

* * *

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

***Aclarar que estos personajes no me pertenecen y que mi fic es sin fines de lucro.-**

**Decirles que este fic fue un atacaso de inspiración y desahogo de mi querida amiga, el cual me ha enviado y creo que es muy especial como para dejarlo que se llene de polvo cibernético en mi pc *-***

**Asi que espero que les guste y a leer!**

* * *

**Electricidad**

No se podía negar que Neji era un chico guapo, atento, inteligente y talentoso… sin duda el hombre perfecto para cualquiera… cualquiera, menos para él.

Tenía que admitir que el chico llamaba su atención, que le agradaba pasar tiempo a su lado y que los pequeños gestos que el de ojos perla tenía para con él lo hacían sonrojar con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Sabes Kyuu? – dijo suavemente Naruto, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación. -Neji es todo un caballero…

- Te eh dicho que no me llames así – farfullo con molestia ante el nombre con el que el blondo lo había llamado con anterioridad. - Dime una cosa Naruto… ¿El chico Hyuga te gusta?

- Bueno pues… creo que si… - respondió con duda, frunciendo el ceño al percatarse de sus sentimientos.

Kyubbi era el mejor amigo del Uzumaki, ambos crecieron juntos desde que pueden recordar, y eran prácticamente inseparables. Solo el chico de cabello naranja y ojos rojos como el fuego podía entender al de ojos azules como lo hacía y descubrir sus más profundos sentimientos sòlo con preguntar correctamente.

- Me sorprende…- murmuró el chico por fin, observando a Naruto que aún no lo miraba.

- Bueno, no es como si en verdad estuviese diciendo que me gusta… Solo el tiempo dirá si es verdad o no.- El blondo se encoje de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto.

Dicho esto el Uzumaki y se levantó rumbo a su habitación.

**~*SnA*~**

Los días continuaron pasando con relativa normalidad. Aquella tarde todos decidieron ir al cine para pasar el rato entre amigos. Sai, Shikamaru, Temari, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Hinata y Sakura eran los invitados al lugar.

En el momento en que llego, Neji fue quien recibió al rubio. Naruto casi cae de sentón al verlo: el chico iba vestido de una forma sencilla, sólo ropa ligera, pero se veía más guapo de lo que ya comúnmente hacía, sumando la sonrisa encantadora que le regalo al llegar… Era impresionante.

Entre risas, guerras de palomitas y algunos golpes juguetones, la tarde se esfumo más rápido de lo que esperaba el de ojos azules y al caer la noche el castaño peli-largo ofreció llevarlo a su hogar.

- _Quizás… en verdad me gusta_- pensó Naruto en el momento en que subió al auto del castaño.

No pudo evitar sentir esperanza…

El viaje paso entre más risas y sonrojos de parte de ambos, conversando sobre cosas triviales, planes, gustos bromas... La atracción era mutua, eso no se podía negar.

El auto se detuvo frente al hogar del Uzumaki, pero antes de que el rubio pudiese bajar, Neji lo tomo de la mano y lo retuvo dentro del auto.

- Espera… - pidió con voz suave, haciendo que el chico tragara duro.

El rubio solo se quedo observando su mano enlazada con la del castaño, a la espera de que Neji hablase. Pero...

No estaba…

No existía ésa electricidad que debía recorrer su cuerpo al rosar su piel con la contraria.

- Yo… solo cuídate ¿Quieres? – dijo con ternura el pelilargo mientras besaba su morena mano.

Como en acto reflejo el chico asintió torpemente y bajo corriendo del auto. Con el pulso a mil por hora, pero no precisamente por los nervios, sino por la desesperación y la desilusión que comenzaba a embargarlo.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? – pregunto Kyubbi con un bote de helado en la mano mientras iba al living observando al blondo aún frente a la puerta. Su rostro no presagiaba nada bueno, lo que hizo al de cabellos naranjas fruncir el ceño con un mal presentimiento.

- No está- susurro Naruto con voz rota. - No sentí nada.

Lentamente se deslizo por la puerta, sintiendo como se derrumbada lentamente… otra vez, hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, una vez en esa posición coloco sus brazos en sus rodillas y escondió su rostro entre ellos en busca de refugio a su tristeza.

- Creí que sería el indicado –sollozo el rubio apretando más su agarre. -Creí que por fin podría olvidarlo.

A paso lento el de orbes carmesí se hincó delante de él, dejando el pote con helado en el suelo y lo envolvió en un protector abrazo, sintiendo los temblores de su rubio amigo.

- ¿Dónde?- pregunto Naruto entre lágrimas. - ¿Dónde está esa electricidad que debe recorrer mi cuerpo al sentir su piel? ¿Donde están esos besos que me hacían temblar de pies a cabeza? ¿Dónde está esa profunda mirada que al posarse sobre mí, me derretía completamente?- siguió diciendo con rabia mezclándose con tristeza. -¡¿DÓNDE?!

- …- Kyubbi trago duro ante la desilusión que también sentía. -Con él…

Sin poderlo evitar Naruto se aferró más a su mejor amigo, dejando escapar todo su dolor a través del llanto. Se sentía derrotado nuevamente, desilusionado por no poder sentir de nuevo esa electricidad.

- Creí que por fin podría darme una oportunidad… creí que por fin lo podría olvidar…- siguió hipando. Él solo quería seguir adelante.

- Yo también lo creí…

**~*SnA*~**

Hacía varios años que Naruto conoció a un chico, alto, de piel blanca y ojos negros como el carbón: Sasuke.

A principio ninguno de los dos se llevaba bien, se ofendían, se gritaban y competían por estupideces. Pero en el primer momento en que sus manos se rozaron una corriente eléctrica sacudió su cuerpo. Y desde ese momento Naruto no pudo olvidarlo.

Con la convivencia diaria esa electricidad era aún más potente de lo que pudiesen imaginar. Volviéndose placentera, compartiendo una sensación única con una cercanía tan íntima.

El día en que el rubio se atrevió a darle un beso en la mejilla a aquel hombre, aunque para luego huir, fue la persona más dichosa que pudiese existir. Y ni se diga cuando Sasuke le regalo un beso en la frente, Naruto aun podía sentir ese hormigueo en la zona en que aquel chico le beso.

Quizás Sasuke y Naruto nunca llegaron a ser novios formalmente, pero eso no evito el hecho de que el rubio se enamorara, dejándose arrastrar por esa atracción eléctrica…

Gran error…

Hacía un par de años el azabache partió al extranjero sin siquiera despedirse, sin palabras. Dejándolo sin nada. Eso devastó al rubio, que con el tiempo comenzó a sentir que por fin lo superaba, olvidaba lentamente ésa pérdida.

Pero otro golpe llego por correo.

Las sonrisas sinceras apenas regresaba al rostro de Naruto, cuando una postal llego a su nombre, haciéndolo caer de nuevo en la depresión al ver la remitente: Sasuke. Sin palabras de compromiso le decía que quizás iría a visitarlo, para después despedirse con un "Bueno, realmente no lo haré"

Fue a partir de ahí que Kyubbi decidió vivir con su amigo, con la esperanza de poder cuidarlo.

Cada que el rubio conseguía superar la tristeza, Sasuke atacaba con algo nuevo, haciéndolo recordar cada vez con más fuerza el amor que sentía por el azabache.

- A veces creo que tiene una alarma que se activa cada que me intento resignar- decía con amargura el blondo cada vez que Sasuke hacía su aparición. –Cada vez que logro convencerme de que él no es para mí… aparece para hundirme aún más con falsas esperanzas.

El día que el rubio decidió darse una oportunidad y comenzó a salir con Sai, Sasuke regreso a pasar las vacaciones, y prometiéndole nuevas esperanzas, logro que Naruto rechazara una relación con el albino. Para después desaparecer nuevamente, sin palabras, cómo la última vez.

Cuando conocieron a Neji, Kyubbi pudo notar al instante las intenciones que este tenía para con su amigo. Ésas miradas dulces, los detalles que tenía con el blondo, todo indicaba que él sería el bálsamo para la quemadura en su corazón.

Con la esperanza de que el rubio pudiese avanzar y dejar al Uchiha en el pasado, lo animó incondicionalmente para que se diera una oportunidad con el castaño.

Y cuando el rubio le confesó que sentía atracción hacia el de ojos perlas, el de cabellos naranjas se sintió feliz, pero también comenzó a preocuparse, ya que eso podía significar una nueva reaparición por parte del azabache. Por ello su mejor amigo ponía el doble de atención a los correos del rubio, para estar con él en caso de que Sasuke volviera para abrir su herida.

Pero hasta ahora nada…

- ¿Eso significara que por fin me dejara avanzar? – le preguntó Naruto a su amigo de ojos rojizos, esa misma mañana.

Kyubbi sólo se limitó a sonreírle en respuesta, haciendo que el de ojos azules soltara una risita de esperanza.

Pero realmente Sasuke, podía perjudicar al rubio sin la necesidad de estar presente.

Porque Sasuke podía lograr en Naruto lo que hasta ahora nadie más: la sensación de ser atacado por una deliciosa corriente eléctrica solo con rozar su piel.

Pero Kyubbi también sabía que Naruto era fuerte, podría continuar a pesar del anhelo por esa sensación.

_Sabía que su mejor amigo sanaría… aunque ésa electricidad no volviera._

* * *

**Enserio, estoy muy de acuerdo con Kyubbi :3**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen su bello review!**

**Gracias a mi beta Akemi-chan por pasarme un archivo tan especial para ella y permitirme subirlo a mi cuenta :3**

**Te adoro amiga y sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea :D**

**Se les adora!**

**Saludos y besos pegosos.-**


	2. Despedida Eléctrica

**Aquí les traigo la continuación (a pedido del público xD)**

**Es la segunda parte y creo que final, quizas salga una tercera parte, quién sabe, todo depende de la persona en quién se inspira esta historia :B Pero por ahora, este es el final.**

**Este capítulo está escrito por mí, desde la perspectiva de Kyubbi. Espero les guste!**

**Un saludote a mi beta Akemi-chan! Que me había regalado el priemr capítulo, y además de permitirme subirlo, me permitió continuarlo! Gracias querida :3**

* * *

**Despedida Eléctrica**

Un rubio se paseaba por la estancia a paso veloz, de un lado para otro. El chico estaba así hace varios días, y es que prepararte para entrar a la universidad no es algo que se tome a la ligera. Naruto quería dar la prueba de admisión y por ello se estaba esforzando al máximo. Debía obtener una buena calificación y así poder estudiar lo que tanto anhelaba. Naruto ese día debía ir a reservar el cupo para posteriormente rendir la prueba de admisión, por ello no iría a la escuela durante esa jornada.

Kyubbi sonrió desde el sillón mientras se bebía una taza de delicioso café. El pelirrojo se sentía orgulloso de su mejor amigo, que se esforzaba tanto por alcanzar sus sueños.

- ¿Guardaste los documentos para presentarte? –Preguntó Kyubbi haciendo una lista mental de las cosas que debía llevar su rubio amigo, puesto que era bastante distraído.

- Sí –contestó Naruto mirando hacia el segundo piso-. También llevo dinero para la locomoción.

- ¿Y tu celular?

- Cierto –exclamó el blondo girando sobre sus talones para tomar el móvil de la mesa frente a su amigo-. Después debo ir a comprar unas copias para mi tarea. Así que demoraré un poco más.

- No te preocupes –dijo el pelirrojo girándose para ver al blondo dirigirse hacia la puerta-. Cuídate mucho.

Naruto le sonrío con amplitud antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Con un suspiro el pelirrojo se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador pero no había lo que estaba buscando. El pelirrojo planeaba preparar café helado para el regreso de su amigo. Así que debía ir a comprar helado de vainilla. Por inercia Kyubbi miro hacia el calendario que descansaba en la pared, notando la fecha: 14 de febrero. Pero que oportuno, el chico quería ir por un poco de helado y seguramente debería salir con un palo para correr a las empalagosas parejas que atiborrarían las calles ese día.

El pelirrojo soltó un suspiro. Quizás debía conseguirse un tanque. De acuerdo, estaba exagerando de nuevo. Caminó hacia la salida para tomar las llaves de la encimera.

El calor del día era bochornoso, Kyubbi regresaba de la tienda con el sudor cayendo por su frente. Se dirigió directo a la cocina para guardar el helado, cuando un mal presentimiento se deslizó por su espina dorsal. Era una sensación fría, desagradable, que se instaló en su cuerpo. De pronto recordó a Naruto, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño mientras se giraba para tomar su celular y checar la hora. Ya debía estar por llegar.

Kyubbi se llevó la mano a la nuca y masajeó con incomodidad, se sacudió para que la sensación lo abandonara. Comenzó a preparar el café para así distraer su mente y sacó las copas para verter el líquido.

La puerta se abrió avisando que Naruto había llegado. Kyubbi se giró saliendo de la cocina para encontrarse con su rubio amigo. Pero cuando sus ojos rojos se toparon con los azules del Uzumaki, el chico sintió de nuevo ese escalofrío en su espalda. Frunció el ceño y se acercó con lentitud hacia Naruto.

- ¿Qué pasó?

Naruto también frunció el ceño, pero era más por confusión que por enojo. Entonces lo comprendió: tenía algo que ver con Sasuke. Pero Kyubbi no quería tocar el tema, sabía lo difícil que era para el blondo, además ¿No se suponía que el muy bastardo estaba en otro país? El pelirrojo tragó con fuerza y decidió no presionar a su amigo a hablar.

- ¿Cómo te fue con la reservación para dar la prueba? –Preguntó el de mirada roja volviendo a sonreír para entrar a la cocina en busca del café helado.

- Bien.

Y allí estaba la prueba. Naruto siempre era muy comunicativo, sobre todo con Kyubbi, y con un hecho tan importante en su vida como aquella prueba, ya debería estar hablando como un loco. Maldita sea. El pelirrojo suspiró con pesadez mientras aplicaba la crema batida, para luego llevar la bandeja hacia el living, donde Naruto lo esperaba en el sillón, con la mirada gacha.

El pelirrojo le tendió la copa y se reclinó en el respaldo. Pero no soportaba el silencio que tensaba el aire a su alrededor.

- ¿Tiene que ver con quién creo que es?

- Sasuke.

Kyubbi quiso lanzar la copa contra el piso, pero solo soltó un bufido tomando una cucharada de la crema sobre el helado. Oír ese nombre era mala señal, siempre lo había sido. Desde el incidente con Neji, Naruto decidió seguir adelante. Porque, aunque la desesperanza de saber que jamás volvería a sentir aquella deliciosa electricidad, sabía que tenía que intentar dejar al azabache atrás. También supo que con ello debía seguir adelante, quizás el tiempo lo haría olvidar a Sasuke. O quizás nunca lo haría, pero por lo menos ya estaba más tranquilo y el tema estaba zanjado.

_Flash back…_

_Un día mientras Kyubbi y Naruto conversaban sobre cosas triviales. Sus palabras tomaron un rumbo que era necesario, puesto que hacía mucho que no hablaban del tema y el blondo necesitaba zanjarlo._

- _Naruto… -comenzó a decir el pelirrojo con voz suave, para no perturbar a su rubio amigo-. ¿Crees que algún día olvides a Sasuke?_

- _¿Sabes? –Contestó el de mirada azul con el semblante relajado-. El día en que lo vea de la mano con alguien más… lo haré._

_Kyubbi se lo quedó viendo un buen rato. Conocía a su mejor amigo, sabía que hablaba enserio, pero él no se imaginaba lo doloroso que podía ser aquello. El pelirrojo se inclinó y lo abrazó, para demostrarle que tenía su completo apoyo. Porque el día que eso sucediera, Kyubbi estaría ahí para contenerlo._

_Fin flash back.-_

Los días habían pasado con normalidad desde que Sasuke no había dado señales de vida. El rubio se veía más repuesto, más tranquilo y feliz. Se había entregado al paso del tiempo, que confiaba, estaba curando sus heridas. Y en ese momento tenía toda su atención puesta en su entrada a la universidad, Naruto ya se había olvidado completamente de Sasuke.

Pero aparecer de nuevo… ya era demasiado.

El estúpido de Uchiha había regresado en el peor momento, como siempre, para hundir más a su amigo.

- Se suponía que hoy sería un gran día –dijo el pelirrojo sorbiendo del café-, por fin estabas dando un gran paso en tu vida. ¿Qué te hizo ahora?

Naruto tomó su propia copa soltando un suspiro de resignación. Jugó con la bombilla y después de un rato, decidió beber del frío líquido, el dulce del café disolvió el nudo en su garganta. El rubio se tomó su tiempo, ni siquiera él era capaz de procesar lo que le ocurrió ese día. Pero sentía que si no hablaba pronto, se ahogaría con el tornado de sensaciones que se atiborraban en su pecho.

El blondo abrió sus labios y dejó salir todas las palabras que estuvieron atrapadas en su garganta.

_Flash back…_

_Naruto había pasado a comprar las copias para sus deberes, no podía atrasarse en la escuela, así que comenzó a leerlas mientras caminaba. De alguna manera su mente se mezcló con aquellas letras, la materia estaba bastante entretenida y eso era extraño para el rubio. Siguió deslizando su mirada por las palabras impresas._

_Se detuvo en la esquina antes de cruzar, por inercia miró hacia el frente y vio a cuatro personas caminar en dirección contraria, aún no llegaban a la esquina. Una silueta resaltaba entre las figuras, era un chico y tenía la mano sujeta a una chica, las otras dos al parecer también eran féminas, pero el blondo no los distinguía con claridad. Hacía algunos meses, a Naruto le habían diagnosticado astigmatismo, por ello debía usar lentes, para ver desde lejos. Mierda, los había olvidado. El rubio se encogió de hombros, de todos modos en aquella situación no los necesitaba. Sin distinguir a la gente frente a él, el chico volvió su vista a las páginas cuando la luz dio verde y comenzó a cruzar la calle._

_Pasó junto a aquellas personas, de pronto sintió el tacto en su hombro y aquella corriente eléctrica se deslizó por su piel de manera deliciosa, tan fuerte y placentera que el rubio se quedó estático a mitad de la calle._

_"Es él…"_

_Ese calor, ese delicioso escalofrío que se deslizaba bajo su piel, era sin duda esa electricidad que despertaba Sasuke, y sólo él, en el blondo. Se estremeció y girando su rostro levemente, se topó con aquellos ojos negros._

- _Naruto… adiós._

_Y eso fue todo._

_Sasuke se giró de vuelta a su posición dándole la espalda, y esta vez, para siempre. Su mano siguió sujeta a la de la chica que caminaba junto a él. Los cuatro siguieron su camino, Naruto lo vio alejarse con un nudo que pronto se atoró en su garganta. Parpadeaba varias veces y se volvió para retomar su camino._

_Los ojos azules del blondo volvieron a clavarse en las hojas entre sus manos, pero realmente ni siquiera reconocía las palabras escritas ahí. Alzó el rostro, siguió caminando por inercia, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía. Sólo sentía el vacío que oprimía su pecho._

_Fin flash back.-_

Kyubbi se lo quedo viendo, sus ojos rojos centelleaban ante las emociones que se traslucían a través de la tenue voz de Naruto. El pelirrojo sorbió más profundamente y el sonido de la bombilla, ante la falta de líquido, hizo que el de ojos azules soltara una risita relajada.

- ¿Sabes? –dijo Kyubbi cruzándose de piernas sobre el sillón-, Sasuke tiene un don para aparecer en los momentos menos indicados. Odio eso.

- Lo sé –respondió el rubio metiendo la cuchara para sacar algo de helado.

- Se supone que estaba en otro país. Además aparecer un 14 de febrero, cuando estás a punto de comenzar una nueva etapa en tu vida… –Kyubbi soltó un mohín de molestia, frunciendo el ceño al sentir las ganas de golpear al Uchiha.

- ¿Pero sabes algo?

Kyubbi alzó su mirada roja, topándose con una sonrisa de medio lado por parte de Naruto. Su voz había sonado bastante ligera y eso había tomado desprevenido a su pelirrojo amigo.

- Me siento libre. Al fin soy libre.

El chico no pudo evitar abrazar a su amigo, que pronto soltó lágrimas humedeciendo su playera. Kyubbi también sintió los ojos llorosos. De alguna manera comprendía a la perfección a lo que se refería Naruto.

Porque el rubio se había prometido olvidarlo cuando lo viera con alguien más, y al hacerlo, el dolor fue inmenso, pero también liberador. Es como si aquel vacío en su interior fuera el precio que tenía que pagar por volver a recuperar su vida.

Naruto siempre tuvo la esperanza de que el destino cruzara su camino de vuelta con Sasuke.

Pero no fue así.

Ahora solo debía seguir adelante. Recuperar sus esperanzas y confiar en que la vida le traería el amor de vuelta.

- Ahora, me debes una salida al cine.

- ¿Ah? –Exclamó Naruto volteándose a ver esos ojos rojos.

- ¡No hagas como si no lo recordaras!

- ¡Pero si no lo recuerdo, Kyubbi!

- Aaah –suspiró el pelirrojo volviendo a su posición con fingida molestia-. El otro día te conté que quería ir a ver una película llamada "El ataque de los Titanes" y tú dijiste: te invitaré la próxima semana, lo prometo. ¿Sabes que Sasori me invitó a verla? Y yo le dije que no podía solo porque iba a ir contigo, mi mejor amigo. Imagínatelo, fue bastante difícil con esa cara tan sexy e intrigante que tiene.

Naruto soltó un suspiro y luego se largó a reír ante la mirada de extremo drama por parte de su amigo. Realmente sabía cómo subirle el ánimo. El rubio se levantó y tomó las llaves de la mesita frente a ellos para caminar hacia la puerta.

- Está bien, vamos –dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¡Sí! –Exclamó Kyubbi alzando los brazos y siguiendo a su amigo-. Después iremos por ramen.

Entre risas y algunos golpes en el hombro, ambos salieron a la calle, que ya se vestía de naranja debido al atardecer. El ambiente era relajado y Kyubbi sonrió al darse cuenta de que su mejor amigo estaba mejor que nunca.

Sabía que el vacío estaría ahí durante algún tiempo.

Pero ya no era aquel dolor lacerante, era como un dolor marcado que deja una huella, que pronto será borrada con la lluvia.

_Porque aquella electricidad seguía ahí, tan placentera como antes. Pero en ese momento era sólo un recuerdo._

_Porque realmente no volvió... no importa cuántas veces la buscó, esa electricidad jamás regresó... en su lugar solo estuvo presente una extraña sensación de confort y calma._

_... Pero quizás... solo quizás..._

_Neji realmente sea el bálsamo para el corazón de rubio... _

_No lo sabe, también quizás, no lo sea…_

* * *

***El segmento en cursiva es textual al de Akemi-chan, yo lo adoré...**

**.**

**.**

**Sí, es bastante triste T-T**

**A mí parecer, cuando tuve que escribirlo se me partió el corazón, pero creo que es lo mejor, no_ Naruto_? Además, sé que el destino se encargará de devolverte una descarga eléctrica! xD**

**Se les adora, gracias por leer y enserio, sus reviews son amados! Así que no los olviden xD**

**Saludos y besos pegosos **


End file.
